In which Vyllen and Doir have chats.
09:12 -- gimcrackCarnifex2 GC began trolling galactoidArrival GA at 21:12 -- 09:12 GC: hey dadbro 09:12 GC: what's the happs 09:12 GA: not much kiddo 09:13 GA: hatemacking fish aliens 09:13 GA: freaking out about bald, tall aliens 09:13 GA: yknow 09:13 GA: the usual 09:13 GC: hot 09:13 GA: you? 09:14 GC: w3 did a bunch of stuff, ran away from probably sh3nron or som3 shit, jump3d down a hol3. Basic stuff 09:14 GC: W3'r3 probably going to go to th3 c3nt3r of th3 world. do som3 h3roic bullshit 09:14 GA: sounds like an adventure 09:15 GA: you kill anything? 09:16 GC: nah, I think I did a thing to som3 frogs lik3, for3v3r ago. And th3r3 w3r3 som3 dolls. But w3 can't kill th3m. B3caus3... r3asons? Or I think it was th3 frogs w3 couldn't kill? Som3thing stupid. 09:17 GA: well, lemme hit you with some sick wisdoms up in here, yo: dont fight things. ends badly, always. dont even hurt those frogs or dolls. not a hair on their porcelain or ragdoll or whatever heads. 09:17 GA: use the due process of law. 09:19 GC: it 3nds badly, but it's fun lmao. All w3'v3 don3 is walk around and chat lik3 a bunch of n3rds. Lit3rally no int3ns3 plot stuff has happ3n3d 09:19 GC: Was your gam3 this fucking lam3? 09:19 GA: well, the lands didnt really give us much plot. it was mostly the twinks. 09:20 GC: Th3 whats? 09:20 GA: have you... not met them? 09:20 GA: bald, white as paper, color themed, libby, scarlet, jack, herald? 09:20 GA: kinda distant? 09:20 GA: cold? 09:21 GC: no? 09:21 GA: they follow their own agendas, which dont really align with yours. stay out of their way, and youll be fine. 09:21 GC: haha cool 09:21 GA: *which dont really always align with ours 09:21 GA: cool? 09:21 GA: its kind of scary. 09:23 GC: I m3an i'm gonna di3 anyways, and th3s3 guys sound kind of lik3 th3 int3r3sting Chaotic, Tru3, what3v3r th3 fuck Nu3tral w3 n33d 09:24 GA: thats... kind of a dire attitude 09:24 GC: but im right though 09:24 GA: not to mention kind of like, displaced from reality 09:24 GA: look, lets get something straight here: you wont die if you're smart. 09:24 GC: which im not rofl, anyways 09:24 GA: you seem like a smart kid, you just have to believe in yourself or something 09:25 GA: whats your lore 09:26 GC: shit lik3... +1 09:26 GC: I hav3 a stunt that brings it to +4 09:26 GA: nice! but lore isn't everything. 09:26 GA: in general, would you say you are... 1. genre savvy 2. lack common sense or 3. a complete bumbling idiot? 09:26 GC: y3ah +1 09:27 GC: ...Y3s. 09:27 GA: ...okay, well, you used the dnd alignments thing so im going to go ahead and assume genre savvy. 09:27 GA: and ignore that answer 09:28 GA: you can help the team by being, you know, like, the elan! tell them when theyre being uh, dramatically... incorrect? 09:28 GA: dont say 'what could possibly go wrong?' and stuff like that? idk 09:28 GC: But if I say 'what could possibly go wrong' I am th3r3by 3nsuring som3thing 3xciting or horribl3 will happ3n 09:29 GA: thats not really ideal! 09:29 GA: i mean, youll get an exciting adventure either way, unless you just die. 09:30 GC: Aw j33z, I n3v3r thought about that 09:30 GC: what if I DO di3 b3for3 w3 g3t to som3 srs adv3ntur3 09:30 GA: well, then youll be in eternal dreambubble hell 09:31 GA: with the other dead people i guess 09:31 GC: oh right scarl3t told us about doubl3 di3 city 09:32 GA: i thought you said you never met any twinks? 09:33 GC: nah, sh3 h3ld this vid3o QnA thing 09:33 GC: wait Scarl3t is pink 3y3s right? 09:33 GA: yeah! 09:33 GC: okay y3ah 09:33 GA: thats a twink, silly. 09:33 GC: w3ll w3 all ask3d qu3stions and sh3 3xplain3d th3 whol3 dying syst3m to us 09:33 GA: shes okay. like definitely insane but not always malevolent. 09:34 GA: ah 09:34 GA: thats good 09:34 GA: any more questions for me? 09:34 GC: Uh... Hm... Why ar3 you h3r3? 09:35 GA: its one of lifes greatest mysteries, isnt it 09:36 GA: i mean, are we the product of some... cosmic coincidence, or is there really a god watching everything? you know, with a plan for us and stuff. i dont know man, but it keeps me up at night. 09:36 GC: no no I m3an, in our univ3rs3 09:36 GA: heh, just kidding. the horrors of reality and nonvalidity of our existence keep me up at night, i was just quoting something. 09:36 GC: im sur3 this has b33n 3xplain3d b3for3 09:36 GA: what? 09:37 GA: uh, we're not in kansas anymore, kid 09:37 GC: obviously 09:37 GA: we're in like, some other place. outside your universe. 09:37 GA: do you mean why are you here? in order to fulfill your duty. 09:37 GA: creating a new universe, growing to be a mature, balanced adult, et cetera et cetera 09:38 GC: you know what I m3an, I don't think bullshit young3r 3ditions of our par3nts ar3 just born at th3 sam3 tim3 w3 ar3 09:38 GA: well, we were born at the same time 09:38 GC: :? 09:38 GA: and by born i mean created in a lab in our game through ectobiology by team maso 09:38 GC: yooo dop3 09:38 GA: you're only here cause we decided to scratch, though 09:39 GA: well 09:39 GA: i say decided 09:39 GA: we were kind of forced to. 09:39 GA: fucking twinks 09:39 GA: if not for jack, we'd be smooth sailing. probably would have won the game a long time ago. 09:39 GA: mostly everyone would still be alive, itd be fuckin phenomenal. 09:39 GC: huh. 09:39 GC: n3at 09:40 GA: but of course then jack came along and ruined everything 09:40 GC: sounds lik3 a r3al asshat 09:40 GA: a hot, hot asshat 09:40 GA: yes 09:41 GA: i mean i respect him, im just miffed about the part where he killed me still 09:41 GC: :? 09:41 GC: did you mack all ov3r his fac3 at on3 point? 09:41 GA: probably 09:41 GA: before we knew he was evil, though 09:41 GA: but we were Just Friends 09:41 GC: y3ah... sur3... 09:42 GC: im waggling my 3y3brows 09:42 GA: hey you wanna criticize my dalliances lemme hear about yours kid 09:43 GA: unless youre like, aro, or whatever. you kids seem to be a lot more diverse than us. 09:44 GC: bl3ch, I dat3d T3thys on Eddys ord3rs. it was nic3. Eddy is d3ad btw. Th3n I mad3 out with Lily twic3, and now I'm happily dating Ruby. All in lik3 a w33k. Or mayb3 month? i dunno. it's r3ally cring3y and awful. Consid3ring Lily and I ar3 now t3chnically r3lat3d, but I'm also not l3gally your son, so? Wait but I'm r3lat3d to Erisio. And h3's dir3ctly r3lat3d to you and... Bluh 09:45 GA: oh, cool 09:45 GA: dang, so rubi isnt single? aw 09:45 GA: and youre not related to me, just adopted 09:45 GA: like im pretty sure... do, wait, no, adopted kids dont get their parents genetics 09:46 GC: that's probably not how g3n3tics work 09:46 GA: and you are legally my son, i filled out all the paperwork and legalized it myself 09:46 GA: i work for the legislative system 09:47 GC: do3s it pay w3ll? I m3an, 3v3ryon3 is d3ad now. 09:47 GC: Wait no th3 Condy is still aliv3. Lurking. 09:48 GA: yeah, it pays pretty good. and the overtime is nice, too. 09:48 GA: cant beat the 401k either 09:48 GA: we got shit like dental and stuff, not everything but its nice yknow 09:48 GC: ahahaha 09:49 GA: and i make my own hours, work from home or wherever i am 09:51 GC: wow sounds gr8 09:52 GA: whats your job? 09:52 GA: also, how even old are you anyway? 09:53 GC: I don't know lik3 18 or som3thing 09:54 GA: same 09:54 GA: im like 18, or 19? my birthday is like the day after valentines day, i think 09:54 GA: man, everybody forgets my birthday 09:54 GA: assholes 09:56 GC: I forgot my birthday. do3s it 3v3n matt3r now? Mak3 room for all th3 important gam3 stuff 09:56 GA: how do you forget your birthday you dumbass 09:57 GC: i dunno. I hav3 'my p3opl3' k33p track 09:57 GC: but my dad(s) ar3 d3ad so fuck 09:58 GC: Wouldn't my actual birthdat3 b3 wh3n3v3r I was first... mad3? 09:58 GC: So that oth3r on3 do3sn't 3v3n matt3r 09:58 GC: twic3 09:58 GA: yeah but in terms of aging youd have been aging since you were sent to your planet 09:58 GA: which would be your birthday 09:59 GC: mak3s s3ns3 10:00 GA: i mean what idfk dude ask a time player 10:00 GA: theyre like super timey or whatever 10:00 GC: dorks 10:00 GC: lif3 mast3rrac3 10:00 GC: I just n33d to actually do som3thing with lif3 10:00 GA: yeah have fun with your life powers when im controlling you 10:01 GA: heheh 10:01 GA: just try something 10:01 GA: like any random thing you can think of 10:01 GC: all th3 lif3 play3rs that w3r3 with you DIED didn't th3y? 10:01 GA: so long as it cant end badly 10:01 GA: well kind of 10:01 GA: one turned into scarlet and the other was a fucking prick so we mostly killed him and then he went missing so i guess he died 10:01 GC: hah. that's fu 10:01 GC: hahaha 10:02 GC: that's ironic 10:02 GA: what? 10:02 GC: both of your LIFE play3rs ar3 DEATH 10:02 GC: d3ad 10:02 GA: eh, i dunno if thats irony 10:03 GA: sure, its unusual 10:03 GA: but itd be ironic if they were dead because they were life players 10:03 GA: so i guess its ironic in auras case 10:03 GC: w3ll wouldn't th3 y3ah 10:03 GA: but for vejant it was just not ironic 10:04 GC: h3 di3d as h3 liv3d? A jackass? 10:04 GA: yeah 10:05 GA: sorry for like 10:05 GA: talking bad about your dad or whatever 10:05 GA: but he was kind of a total idiot 10:06 GC: i don't car3, th3y'r3 both d3ad. also i'n r3ally old, what ar3 th3y going to do? B3at m3 from b3yond th3 grav3 10:06 GC: *i'm 10:07 GA: thats pretty disrespectful dude 10:07 GC: bluh 10:08 GA: heheh got you 10:08 GA: lmao 10:08 GA: ive been trying out this whole 'serious, mature adult' thing for sami 10:08 GA: i can pull it off pretty well 10:09 GC: oh man, wh3w 10:10 GC: you r3ally had m3 going th3r3 10:11 GA: i know im so proud 10:11 GA: im like a real dad 10:11 GC: A+ Gold star for your dad chart 10:12 GA: aw yeah 10:12 GA: one more motherfuckin glitter biscuit 10:12 GC: what? 10:13 GA: you know like 10:14 GA: pointy-ass glam badges 10:15 GC: haha what3v3r dud3 10:20 GA: so, you know, like 10:21 GA: have confidence? dont break the law? dont... disrespect the dead, i think? or do whatever, i dont care 10:21 GC: can do I gu3ss 10:21 GC: i'll go hack som3 stuff or som3thing 10:21 GA: sounds good 10:21 GC: idfk 10:22 GA: seeya later alligator 10:22 GC: in a whil3 crock 10:22 GC: croockidil3 10:22 GC: crocka 10:22 GC: what3v3r 10:22 GC: by3 10:22 -- gimcrackCarnifex2 GC gave up trolling galactoidArrival GA at 22:22 --